


CHAPTER TWO

by ChelseaMo



Series: HAUNTED BELLADONNA [2]
Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen (Comic)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by The Haunting of Hill House, morden time au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaMo/pseuds/ChelseaMo
Series: HAUNTED BELLADONNA [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988095
Kudos: 5





	CHAPTER TWO

Daniel

除了最开始出现在湖边的Walter以外，在接下来的一个星期里陆陆续续来了三个租房的客人。一个金色短发的共党（他选了左手边的第一间），还有两位漂亮女士。Daniel不清楚她们叫什么名字，其中黑发短发的那位，忙着和她的护士女友亲吻，她将一张银行卡压在了前台的桌面上，又在登记簿上刷刷写下两个大字：侧影。  
这位侧影女士和她的女朋友挑选了左手边的第三间，Daniel红着脸将房门钥匙递给了她们，并保证稍后会附上第二把。她们搬进来的时候，Walter正从楼梯上下来，他看到她们的嘴唇碰在一起，脸色瞬间阴沉了下来，接着转过身，重新消失在了楼梯拐角的阴影里。  
Daniel在心里小小地记了一笔。

第二个星期一的傍晚，来了第四位租客。那是个英俊极了的男人，像是你会在杂志封面看到的那种美梦。他金色的短发没有经过任何发胶的固定，唯一触碰过那头漂亮发丝的人造物就是一把质量上等的头梳。它们服服帖帖衬托着主人消瘦的面庞。男人的睫毛纤长，当他垂眸时，灯光在他的卧蚕上投下一片轻轻颤抖着的阴影，而隐藏在内的眸子像是稀世的蓝宝石，闪着隐晦的光。  
男人来的时候，天气难得的回暖。他穿的是一件蓝白竖条的衬衫，袖子卷起来，深蓝色的西装外套搭在肩膀上，内里灰色薄薄的绒层贴在他的小臂，又滑落下去。他的手上带着一副黑色的皮质手套，手套也是加绒的款式，一直延伸到了他的手腕下方一点。他和Daniel握手的时候，将右手的那只脱了下来塞进了裤子口袋里，Daniel借此看到了男人骨节分明的手指。

“Andrian Veidt，很高兴见到你，Dan。”他身上透着一股莫名其妙的信赖感，但握着Daniel的力道却是有些大了。  
“你好！你说你叫Veidt？是那个…”  
“是的，就是那个。”他冲着Daniel露出一个微笑，接着收回手重新戴上了手套，“Dan，不好意思，我稍微有点洁癖。我能这样叫你吗？”  
Daniel说不好该怎么拒绝，只好点点头同意了。  
“棒极了。Dan，我一直想找个远离市中心的住处，当我听说这里正在招租的时候，我就马上赶过来了。”  
“Mr.Veidt…”  
“叫我Andrian就好了，我的朋友都这样叫我。”  
“好吧，Andrian，我只是…我是说，我有点惊讶。我完全没想到你会来租房，我的意思是，你想要的话完全可以自己买一座这样的庄园。”  
“那么你愿意把这座庄园卖给我吗？”  
Andrian直直地望进了Daniel的眼睛里，他看起来不像是在开玩笑的样子。Daniel卡在了原地，他想到了Veidt这个姓氏所代表的市价，又想到了他的房客：一位共党，一对女同性恋，和那个来历不明的流浪汉。Daniel低下头看向Andrian的皮鞋尖，他感觉衣领勒得有些发紧了。

“Daniel。”  
突如其来的声音吓了他一跳，Walter站在楼梯下方看着他们，更准确一点来说，Water站在楼梯下方看着Andrian。Daniel甚至没有听到对方是什么时候来的。他还穿着上一次Daniel见到他时穿的那套衣服，破破烂烂的墨绿色西装，就像他只有这一套东西一样。  
他缓慢转动着他那双蓝色的眼睛，在落到Andrian身上时，那带上了点莫名其妙的厌恶。Walter走到Daniel身边，将手里的帽子塞进了他的怀里。  
“…我的帽子？你从哪里…你进我房间了？”  
Walter没有回答他，他抬起手指了指二楼左侧的方向，“侧影女士想要她的钥匙。”  
Daniel倒抽了口气。钥匙，他抬起手扶在自己的前额，一阵愧疚爬上了他的指尖，让他将那顶深色的软毡帽篡紧了点。  
“天哪…我完全…她们跟你抱怨了？”他紧张地看着Walter，Walter还是没有回答他。  
他既没肯定，也不否认，Walter抬起手，这一次他指向了大门的方向，“现在去还来得及，能赶在天黑之前回来。”他加重了天黑两个字的读音。  
Daniel转头顺着他的手指看向虚掩着的大门，仅存的几寸空隙被分割成了不均等的几份，昏黄的天空填充进了最上面的那层，连带着将其余的也一并染上了几分金黄。  
他犹豫着，心存侥幸或许那两位女士能够再宽容他一天。Daniel不是很想去城里，他听说他们找了个菜鸟来顶替了他的位置，他的老搭档给他打电话的时候，说那家伙第一天就把咖啡泼在了局长的裤子上。  
“Daniel，我们的方糖也没了。”Walter将他的退路一举打断了，Daniel的喉头滚了滚，好吧，他想，好吧。  
Daniel认命地将帽子压在了自己头上，他看了看Adrian，又把目光投向Walter,“那你能，呃，带Andrian参观一下吗？”  
“不能，有事要做。”Walter直截了当地拒绝了他，在Daniel再次请求时，他发出了一声低哼。  
这在Daniel眼中已经是他能得到的最接近同意的回答了。他看了眼时间，现在是下午五点多，Daniel把手伸进口袋里寻找着自己的车钥匙，Andrian摆了摆手，“我可以自己来的。”  
“不，不，让Walter带你吧，这间房子里有些绕，“他最终在外套里找到了那把钥匙，Daniel避开了Walter投过来的目光，冲Andrian露出一个微笑，“况且他也没什么事好干的。”  
他们再次握手告了别。  
Daniel将手伸向Walter，又觉得实在违和，于是尴尬地收了回来，别别扭扭叫了一声他的名字。Daniel抬手摁了摁帽檐，就离开了。

——

Andrian

“找到了吗？”  
“是的，先生。就在纽约市郊的一座庄园下面。”  
Andiran用手轻轻抚摸着那只猞狸，他面对着办公室巨大的落地窗，女秘书站在他身后，翻阅着手里的报告。  
Veidt企业大厦在整座纽约城的中心。拔地而起的高楼雄伟，仅次于不远处的帝国大厦，大楼内的一切设施都是最好的，Andrian亲自过目了每一项，确保每一个墙角的弧度都表现得完美，整体的装潢采用了简约的风格，以白色为主色调，加以金色的线条装饰，而传说放在大厦大厅内的那个作为企业标志的金字塔，是切切实实的由黄金锻造的。Andrian的办公室位于顶楼，区别于其他地方，这里分成了用于会客的前厅，和整体色调更暗的办公区域，办公室的外围是一整面的落地窗，Andrian望出去，能远远地看到城外郊区的树林。一缕青烟从深绿色的叶冠中缓缓升起，两个星期前那里还什么也没有。他眯起眼睛，猞狸在他的腿上咆哮了一声。  
“嘘…好姑娘，你饿了吗？”Andrian轻轻骚弄着猞狸的下颚，他的另一只手顺过它背后柔软的皮毛，又落到它的耳根上，揉捻那里温热粉色薄皮下敏感的神经，“收尾的工作…”  
“已经处理好了，先生。”女秘书推了推自己的眼镜，镜片反光后闪过的目光冰冷，“没有人能够查到我们头上。”  
“你是指我的头上。”他加重了自己的读音。Andrian从他那张舒适宽大的办公椅上站起来，猞狸从他身上跳下去，不满地发出了一声低吼。  
“你做得很好，亲爱的。”Andrian将他的长手套细心地戴好，他走向女秘书，双手搭上了她瘦小的肩膀。他垂眸看着她，女秘书的脸红了。  
“你所做的一切都是为了这个世界，”他说的很慢，Andrian撩起对方的一缕棕发别到了她耳后，女秘书羞涩地低下头，因此错过了Andrian眼中的惋惜。  
这是他拥有过的最好的一任秘书。

他的指腹轻轻摩挲在她那件白色的衬衫上，“冷战已经让我们停滞太久了…但现在，在你的帮助下，我终于可以加速这一切。”  
Andrian松开手，他看了那头猞狸一眼，畸形的大猫眼里闪着凶光，他的喉咙里发出了即将饱腹的愉悦咕噜声。  
“现在原谅我，失陪了。”Andrian拍了拍女秘书的肩膀，他走向电梯，在女人的尖叫声中，按下了一层的按钮。

-

Andrian看着面前的男人，他甚至不需要靠近就能感受到那股强烈的违和。  
男人一言不发，就只是站在那里瞪着他。说是瞪，是因为Andrian真真切切地看到了内里那股没来由的厌恶。

“客房在二楼。”男人突兀地开口了，Andrian打了个寒颤，他看了看周围，这里确实太冷了，“客厅在右，厨房在左，别去主卧。其他的等Daniel回来问他。”  
他像是吝啬于多吐一个音节一样，男人转过身走上楼梯，Andrian叫住了他。  
“你喜欢他吗？”  
男人停下来，转身皱着眉头看着Andrian。  
“Walter,对吗？”Andrian微微仰头对上他的视线，“你喜欢Dan？”

有那么一瞬间Andrian看到震惊在Walter的脸上炸开来，紧接着又被盛怒取代了。男人从楼梯上跳了下来冲到Andrian面前，他的左手拽住了Andrian的衣领将他整个人向前拉动，接着他的右手握成拳狠狠地打在了他的鼻梁上。两股相撞的力道让Andrian的眼角有些微微发暗，他没有防备地低哼出声，Andrian挥开了Walter的手向后跌撞一步，迅速稳定着重心，但Walter比他更快。他抓住了Andrian的肩膀，同时右腿上抬用膝盖直直撞上了他的肋骨。Andrian只觉得胸腔一沉，他倒在地上，津液挂在他的薄唇，Walter的脸整个因为气愤而通红，他用他那裸露出指尖的手指指着Andrian，“婊子！肮脏的同性恋婊子！你怎么敢…”  
“同性恋什么？”一个极富魅力的女声从楼梯上方传来，Andrian抬头看过去，那是一个留着黑色短发的女性，她的面庞漂亮带了点属于男性的刚毅，她的口红是黑色的，她身上穿了一件黑色的吊带，外面披着一件白色的薄纱外套，下面仅仅只穿了一条内裤，而她看上去对此毫不介意。她斜靠在楼梯口，双手交叉抱在胸前，她用她那好看的下巴指了指Walter，“你想再说一遍吗？”  
Andrian看向Walter，他的视线紧紧钉在那位女士的脸上，他收起手，将那塞进了口袋里。他看也不看Andrian一下的重新迈上了楼梯，在他走之前，Andrian听到他又骂了声妓女。  
那名女士看着Walter转进属于他那侧的拐角，才将外套拢起走了下来，她冲着Andrian伸出手，Andrian抓住了站起来，从口袋抽出手帕捏在了自己的鼻子上清理那些鼻血。  
“谢谢。”  
“这没什么，那家伙就是个怪人，恶心的右党，别理他。”  
Andrian冲她抱以微笑，“看出来了，我会记住的。你是…？”  
“叫我侧影就好了。”那位女士伸出手，Andrian握住礼节性地晃了晃。  
“侧影女士，谢谢你刚才为我解围，不然我们可能就要打起来了。”  
侧影勾起唇角摇了摇头，“哦，你不会的，你是个绅士不是吗？”  
她垂眸看了看Andrian手上的提箱，“新住客？放心好了，D aniel可比那家伙友善多了。”  
“是的，事实上他刚刚出去了，原本他是让Walter带参观一下的，但是…”  
侧影了然地点了点头，她说:”那你最好还是等Daniel回来。我很乐意带你参观一下，但那样的话我亲爱的小姑娘会吃醋的。”  
她眨了眨眼，Andrian抬起头，在楼梯口，另一个衣衫不整的女士也笑着冲他眨了眨眼。  
“啊…那样的话，我就在这等Daniel回来吧，万分感谢。”Andrian闭上眼睛微微弯下腰，侧影眯了眯眼，接着笑了出来，“看吧，你果然是个绅士。”  
她的笑声也带着一点男性的爽朗，她赤裸着的双脚踩上楼梯，和她女朋友的碰在一起，两个人推推搡搡地消失在了二楼的墙壁后面。

Andrian稍微调整了一下衣领，他在原地平复了一会后，迈步上了二楼。他打算先去左边，毕竟在这个点上他也不想再和Walter撞见，那个男人给他的感觉实在是太过古怪了，Andrian甚至有些不愿意去想如果刚才侧影没有介入的话，场面会变成什么样子。  
他会杀死我，Andrian对此毫不怀疑。  
他缩了缩身子，女人的嬉笑声从一扇房门后传来，Andrian走了过去，银铃一般的笑音勾在他的耳垂上，又被他甩开来，稀释在了空气里。

——

Daniel

Daniel停在了商场门口，他抬起头，黄昏末尾的余光洒在了巨大的品牌标志上，将那斩成了两半。  
他在门口拿了辆手推车，手推车的轮胎出了点问题，在他推行时发出一连串难听的噪音。

他已经很久没有来过这种大型百货了，一般来说他都会在一些小的杂货店里解决，但那就意味着他要接近警局，那是Daniel现在最不想去的地方了。   
他径直走向罐头区，微微分神寻找着蛋，他没有忘记还要去配钥匙，Daniel打算速战速决，在天黑之前回去。

然后Danie就看到了它。

它是一个身材臃肿的男人，它身上穿着一件白色的背心，下面是卡其色的长裤，它站在水果罐头货架的另一头看着Daniel，它的手上拿着一条皮带，Daniel的呼吸停滞了一下，他用力眨了眨眼睛，那个男人就消失了。  
好的，只是个小小的幻觉而已，什么事都没有。  
他做了个深呼吸，同时加快了脚步。  
Daniel把东西一个一个塞进推车，他甚至都没怎么注意自己塞了什么，只是确保自己，买了蛋。他付了钱，把东西放到了副驾，Daniel在地图上搜索了一下，找到了一家五金店。

五金店在商场旁边，就在拐角的位置，看店的是位老先生，他的手上沾满了煤油，深色的液体填充进了每一条细小的沟壑，让他的手看上去比正常来说要老上了许多。Daniel把钥匙递给他，柜台透明夹层下方里夹着形形色色的广告名片，Daniel的视线略过其中一张，桃色的表面在白色的之间异常扎眼。那是一张情色服务行业的广告，封面上红色头发的女士穿着一身露骨的黑色皮衣，她的手里拿着一条皮鞭，带着倒刺的表面被拉直了，其中一些嵌进她黑色的皮手套里。  
Daniel看了一眼，就挪开了。

他在将近快八点的时候从那里离开，一辆巡逻车从他面前开了过去。Daniel把车停在了庄园门口，他锁了车，有些吃力地用膝盖将险些装不下的杂货袋向上顶了顶。他买的有些多了，除却鸡蛋和罐头以外，Daniel又置办了一些其他的食物。Walter站在大宅门口看着他，Daniel有些无奈地叹了口气，他抿了抿唇，“搭把手？”  
Walter颔首顿了一下后，向Daniel走了过去。他将双手从口袋中抽出来，拿过那两盒鸡蛋，又将几个罐头压在了上面，他皱起眉看着其中一个，“午餐肉？”  
“什么？哦，是的，它在打折，我就买了点回来。”  
“不如买豆子。”  
“嘿，老兄，别这样，你知道你不能一直吃那个。”  
“我可以。”  
“那对你的身体…你至少先把它们热一下？”  
Walter哼了一声，Daniel妥协了。  
他们俩在接下来去往厨房的路上一言不发。厨房被装修成了极具现代化的意式风格，木制和大理石的台面拼搭在了一起，橱柜的门是深红色的，边缘用绿色作为点缀，料理台旁边有一张白色的大理石桌台，他们将手中的食物杂货放上去，Daniel松了口气，他稍微活动了一下手腕，接着拿起装咖啡豆的罐子把买来的那袋撕开来，倒了进去。  
“所以…”Daniel斟酌了一下，“Andrian怎么样了？”  
Walter拉开冰箱门，面无表情地把鸡蛋放了进去，“不知道。”  
Daniel停下了手里的动作偏头看向他，“不知道是…你带他去参观了吗？”  
“没有。”  
Daniel瞪大了眼睛，他贴近冰箱伸手抓住了Walter的手臂让他看向自己，Walter移开了视线，把另一盒蛋也放了进去，“但我不是说让你帮忙带一下吗？”  
“我说了没时间，很忙。”他终于转过头看了过去，Daniel对上他那双冷冰冰的眼睛，他们僵持了一会，Daniel低下头，他皱着眉，牙齿咬在了一起。他不擅长这个，他一向不擅长这个。  
Walter绕过他，他在牛皮纸袋里翻找了一下，从里面拿出一盒方糖倒进了自己的口袋里。  
“小心他，Daniel，那个叫Andrian的不是个好人。”  
Daniel抬手推了推眼镜，“这是你在今天的旅途中得出的？”  
他将方糖盒子复原了，又塞回纸袋里，“笑话不错，有待提高。但说真的，”Walter走向前厅，他在门框边停顿了一下，他没有被手套包裹起来的手指搭在木头被抛光之后的表面，上面还带着点擦痕，“小心Andrian Veidt。”  
说完，他就走了。

Daniel站在原地，有那么一瞬间他显得有些不知所措。他将冰箱的门轻轻地合上，又打开来把一些肉塞了进去。他将纸袋倒过来，Daniel拿起方糖盒子，在发现那出乎意料的轻之后将那打开来，他的眼镜反射着空无一物的内里，他的手指颤抖了一下。他想起那个幻象，那张名片，呼啸而过的警车，Daniel将那用力地揉成了一团，然后狠狠地扔进了垃圾桶里。  
他将东西全部处理完之后打开了一罐豆子，冰凉的黄豆落进他的嘴里，被咀嚼咬烂再吞进他的喉管里，粘连着的液体裹在他的舌头上，刺激过他的味蕾让那种难吃的味道一下子就上升进了他的鼻腔里。  
他不明白Walter怎么能够忍受得了这个，Daniel想，下一次他要把这东西加热了，然后强迫Walter咽下去。  
Daniel把罐子扔了，他走向自己的房间，楼梯在他的脚下吱呀作响，像极了他此刻疲累的腰背。Andrian站在主卧的门口，Daniel看到了他，他想到了Walter刚刚说的。他站在原地，地毯被他的鞋底压得微微下陷。

“Andrian？”  
Andrian转头看向他，他俊美的脸上扬起一抹微笑。  
“Dan，我还在想你什么时候会回来呢。”他大步走向Daniel，在他面前站定吗，“原谅我的无礼，只是Mr.Walter看起来并不想带我参观的样子，而另一位女士…”  
Daniel张了张嘴，他勉强勾起唇角轻轻点了点头，“啊…是的，那位女士确实…我刚刚跟Walter谈过了，不好意思，他确实有一点…”  
“古怪？”  
Andrian温柔地看着他，Daniel脸上终于染上了点真正的笑意，他轻笑出声，“哈，古怪，是的，但他其实是个好人，有些古怪的好人，我猜。”  
他转头看向主卧，那是一扇白色的木门，门上雕着巴洛克式精致的纹理，栩栩如生的花卉从对称的花纹之间繁衍出来，被簇拥其中的是一朵漂亮的金雀花，手柄是铜质的，Daniel抬手将眼镜取了下来，捏在指尖抽出灰色的眼镜布擦拭过去，“这扇门是主卧，它没办法打开，不好意思，我也不知道为什么，好像是之前的主人把它给锁了起来。”  
Andrian随着他的视线看过去，他的手指略过门吧，在那上面敲了敲，“这样…我明白了。我擅自决定了房间，就在你旁边，希望你不要介意。”  
“不，完全不会，”Daniel把眼睛戴上，冲Andrian伸出了手，“欢迎你加入我们！非常抱歉恐怕合同什么的要等到明天了，我今天实在没办法再应付一件事情了。”  
Andrian握了回去，Daniel感受到皮质的表面贴在了他的手上，“当然，那就等到明天再详谈吧。”  
Daniel点了点头，跟Andrian说了声晚安，他回到了自己的房间将大衣脱下来，Daniel坐在桌前，笔记本是全新的，是他来这里的第一天买的，如今上面一个字也没有。Daniel看着空白的页面，有一瞬间觉得想吐。  
他简单的梳洗了一下爬上床，他将眼镜放到一边，熄了灯，闭上了自己的眼睛。


End file.
